Unwanted Ex
by heyimaamy
Summary: Ashley and Harriet run into Carol in the woolpack.


**I've written a few fanfics for this pair, but haven't posted any. This one is my favourite I wrote it back before Hashley was official. Enjoy.**

Ashley and Harriet had just finished a full day of work, it had been exhausting and the pair had decided to retire to the pub to enjoy their evening, work free. Pushing back the hard wooden door Ashley's face fell at the sight before him. There sat at the bar with the same expression as the cat who got the cream was Carol, she sat clutching a white wine in her hand. ''_Carol, what on earth are you doing here?_'' Ashley said, clearly shocked, having found the unpleasant surprise of his ex. Harriet stood biting her tongue remembering the last exchange of words the two woman had when they last spoke. ''_Celebrating my divorce_'' Carol smiled an all teeth smirk. Ashley nodded taking into consideration what the woman had said, his eyebrows raised he smiled lightly, falsely of course ''_I see, enjoy yourself_'' he said turning his back to carol and gesturing for Harriet to take her seat as far away from Carol as possible. Like a needle popping a balloon Carol's voice spoke out in the light chatter of the pub ''_aren't you going to join me?_'' She sniped.

Ashley shook his head, politely declining ''_no thank you not today_'' He smiled sitting down in his place next to Harriet.

A while later Ashley caught Harriet and Carol exchanging looks ''_Stop giving her daggers_'' he laughed behind his pint, she hadn't realised she was.

''_I'm not_'' she rolled her eyes at his comment. Ashley leaned back resting his arm behind her on the bench ''_I know you better Harriet_'' He smirked, she shook her head sighing lightly ''_It's just… she keeps staring_'' she frowned. In that moment Carol strolled over to their table ''_How could you? I left my husband for you Ashley!_'' clearly intoxicated she snapped her fingers at the pair. His face had flushed red with the clear audience of the rest of the woolpack watching the conflict. ''_You really hadn't of bothered_'' he said quietly to which a few people broke out in a grin. Harriet smirked taking a sip of her drink when Carol caught her gaze ''_what are you smirking at! He might not want me, but he definitely doesn't want you_'' she laughed.

Ashley's face filled with anger, he stood up ''_I think you should leave_'' he said coldly but Carol just turned her nose ''_you don't own this pub Ashley, you or your bit on the side!_'' Carol laughed pointing at Harriet ''_She practically locked horns with me last time we saw each other you should of heard her! The two of you were obviously sleeping together!_''

Just then a strong voice growled out across the bar ''_alright, they might not be able to kick you out but I can, sling ya hook_'' said Diane smugly.

Carol went to storm out but Harriet stood quickly ''_oh by the way carol'_' she called watching as the other woman turned just in time to see Harriet pull Ashleys tie down until his face was level with hers, she smirked at him wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing their lips together lightly, Ashley's hand's wove into her soft brown hair refusing to let the kiss end, but she pulled back lightly and smiled at the other woman ''_He's mine_'' Harriet snapped watching as the other woman stormed out. Everyone in the bar sat shocked even Ashley who's shock soon turned to a small grin.

Shortly Later Ashley was having a conversation with his dad when he realised Harriet had fallen asleep on his shoulder, He leaned across and lightly pushed the hair out of her face letting his fingers dwell on the softness of her cheek. He looked up to see his father staring at him proudly. ''_You love her boy_'' Sandy chuckled. Ashley smiled shaking his head '_'I really do_'' he admitted. Sandy nodded ''_Tell her Ashley, she just snogged you in a pub full of people, I think the feelings mutual_'' Ashley grimaced at the word snog. Harriet stirred on his shoulder waking up ''_hey sleepy head_'' Ashley smiled, Harriet laughed realising where they where ''_I'm such a big kid_' she stated and Ashley looked to her ''_shall we go home?_'' She nodded and they stood together saying their good byes and getting ready to go home.

When they got outside the cold air nipped at their ears and Harriet shivered under her coat ''_here_'' Ashley said slipping his scarf around her neck, she smiled gratefully. His face fell when he realised the road and the path had iced over Harriet frowned ''_here_'' she said intertwining their fingers ''_incase you fall''_ she stated at his confused but slightly flattered look.

They made it home safe and sound and Ashley went to put the heating on ''_Warm up the place a bit_'' he announced and Harriet nodded.

''_I'm sorry if I embarrassed you a bit earlier_'' she said quietly

He chuckled ''_Not at all, let it be known to all women of the area, Harriet Finch owns me_'' he teased.

She frowned ''_I'm so embarrassed_'' she stated and he came to stand in her personal space lightly placing his hand on her hip

''_don't be_'' he said lightly

Harriet stood confused ''_what are you doing?_'' she said in almost a whisper.

He pulled away quickly putting space between them as if he were burnt. ''_Sorry. I'm going_'' he said making a beeline for the stairs. But she grabbed his wrist as he went to walk away, he turned to face her and she pushed him lightly against the wall. ''_Didn't say I don't like it_'' she laughed lightly with wide eyes, She pushed up against him and his hands fell to her back trying to pull her closer. ''Didn't like it when Di Balls had his hands all over you'' he confessed and she smirked

''_why not?_'' she pouted at him. He almost growled ''_your mine_'' he answered.

Passion shot through Harriet's eyes as she moved closer ''_Why's that_'' she whispered as their noses bumped.

''_Because, I loved you first_'' he explained and she pressed her lips to his tightly as they kissed roughly. She pulled back staring him deep in the eyes as his stare broke into a grin. ''_No more space between us ever again_'' Ashley laughed kissing her again.


End file.
